


All Thumbs

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: psychflashfic, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffed in a shack in the middle of nowhere, Carlton had no way of anticipating the impromptu lip-lock with Shawn Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #7: "It was a dark and stormy night..."
> 
> Many, many thanks to rockinhamburger for the beta work. She made this better, especially by pointing out my annoying tendency to lean toward vagueness. I didn't give her the chance to read this after the edits, so all final mistakes are my own.

It was a dark and stormy night and Shawn _would not_ stop fidgeting behind him. Carlton didn't think he'd ever missed his sidearm more. He'd already spent thirty minutes with his hands cuffed behind him, back-to-back with the ceaselessly energetic man and the post between them wasn't nearly wide enough to keep Carlton from feeling Shawn's every move. Carlton was fairly positive he could've built a solid self-defense case for himself.

"I can't believe I listened to you," Carlton grumbled as he tried _again_ to work his hands free. Another rumble of thunder made the flimsy walls of the shack rattle.

"To be fair, Lassie, I only said I _thought_ our guy was unarmed. There's no way I could've known about that crowbar." Carlton tried very hard to throw a glare over his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be psychic?" he snarled. Shawn sighed dramatically and fidgeted some more.

"Everyone knows lightning is the bane of a psychic's existence," Shawn explained in a falsely patient tone. "Too much electricity in the air." Carlton tried very hard not to mutter 'bullshit' under his breath.

A small voice in the back of his mind told Carlton he was partially to blame for their little predicament. Carlton had never been able to sit still before a storm, and Shawn's arrival at the station had been a convenient excuse to stretch his legs. And really, it was his fault he hadn't fully taken Shawn seriously, his fault he hadn't called in when the original destination he'd given the chief had changed. Plus, that annoying voice wouldn't let him forget (on top of everything else) that his own handcuffs had been used against him. He had some level of responsibility attached to their current predicament, not that he planned to share that with Spencer.

"Can't you sit still?" Carlton snapped as another crack of thunder made his already aching head pound. Shawn sighed loudly again but, surprisingly, didn't respond. Carlton bit back his own sigh as he stretched his cramping legs out in front of him.

There was a sudden soft gasp from Shawn and it took Carlton a moment to realize the other man was moving away from him. Carlton stared as Shawn moved around to face him, somehow handcuff-free. "How'd you do that?" Carlton asked, half suspicious, half awed. Shawn grinned at him and moved to fiddle with the handcuffs on Carlton's wrists.

"I was a Magician's Apprentice for three weeks," he said, leaning against Carlton's shoulder. "We did all kinds of things with handcuffs. He taught me a few magic tricks too." Carlton refused to allow any lingering thoughts on that statement.

Carlton jerked in surprise as his left hand fell free. He immediately pulled both his hands in front of him, biting down on a groan as his stiff shoulders protested the sudden movement. Shawn grabbed Carlton's right hand and Carlton watched as Shawn wielded a small piece of metal against the cuff.

"Where'd you find a shim?" Carlton asked. Shawn barely glanced up as the handcuff popped open.

"You had an ink pen in your jacket." Looking over his shoulder, Carlton spotted the suit jacket on the floor. He frowned at its distance from them as he turned back to face Shawn.

"How'd you get out of yours to get to it?" he asked. Shawn sighed as he dropped the handcuffs to the floor and plopped down next to Carlton's outstretched legs. Carlton caught hold of Shawn's hand and saw the odd angle of the thumb. He sighed. "Did you even try to put it back in place?" Carlton held onto Shawn's wrist as he grasped the thumb firmly and yanked.

"Ow!" Shawn yelled, pulling his hand away and holding it protectively against his chest. He pouted at Carlton as the detective rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to apologize for fixing your dislocated thumb?" he asked in exasperation. "Do I have to kiss it better?"

"Sure, Lassie," Shawn said, thrusting his hand out. "I've heard dog slobber has all kinds of health benefits. It was hard to say which man was more surprised as Carlton pulled the hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Shawn's thumb.

The two men stared at each other as Carlton slowly let go of Shawn's hand. He had no clue what had possessed him to do that. He didn't think Shawn was the type of guy to throw punches, but Carlton watched him warily, just in case. He definitely wasn't expecting to get a sudden lap full of Spencer as the psychic launched himself at him, mouth first.

Carlton was so stunned (and maybe turned on) it took him a moment to realize his arms had wrapped tightly around Shawn, his own knees drawing up to pull the other man more firmly into his lap. His mouth was opening to let Shawn in before another roll of thunder brought him back to his Head Detective senses.

It was difficult for Carlton to pull away from Shawn with the younger man straddling him as he was (it had absolutely nothing to do with the enticing way Shawn's tongue was stroking over Carlton's bottom lip) but Carlton knew one of them needed to act like a responsible adult (or, at least, a little less like a sex-crazed teenager). There was, after all, a jewel thief on the loose. Carlton found himself somewhat grateful for the distraction of the wooden post digging into his back.

"Spencer," Carlton gasped, trying to push Shawn back. Shawn made what sounded like a growl and only seemed to try harder to burrow himself into Carlton. "Shawn!" Carlton's shove finally managed to unseat the other man, making Shawn fall off of him and onto his own butt on the floor next to him. Shawn blinked at the detective, looking dazed as they both caught their breath.

"Damn, Lassicious," Shawn gasped. Carlton fought the urge to pull Shawn back to him and surged to his feet instead.

"We gotta call in," he said gruffly as he reached for his suit jacket. He wasn't surprised to find the son of a bitch had taken his cell phone. He didn't even bother to ask if Shawn still had his.

"So, Carlton," Shawn said as he got to his feet. "Do you fancy a stroll in the rain?" Carlton glared daggers at him as the thunder rolled overhead.

* * *

It took the pair nearly an hour to make their way through the rain and mud to find a gas station. An empty gas station. Carlton was prepared to curse the sky when Shawn chucked a quarter at his forehead.

"Spencer what the hell...?" Carlton began angrily. Shawn rolled his eyes and pointed to the payphone on the outside of the building. Carlton didn't bother wasting another glare on him.

Once the call was made, they spent another half hour waiting on back up. Shawn was suspiciously quiet (though not entirely _silent_, with scattered comments about why a gas station in Southern California would sell bags of rock salt). Nothing about the kiss was mentioned and Carlton found himself wondering if maybe he'd gotten hit over the head harder than he thought.

'Back up' turned out to be a single patrol car with one uniformed officer.

"What do you mean 'we got him?'" Carlton snarled at him. The guy cringed a bit, but held his ground.

"Head on collision with a drunk driver on the 101. Found the contraband in the passenger seat while they were extricating him."

"Hey, that's great!" Shawn said cheerfully as he slapped a friendly hand on Carlton's back. "Oh wait, didn't he take your car, Lassie?" Carlton refused to look at him and instead resolved to glower for the whole ride back to the station.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Shawn disappeared the moment they got out of the patrol car. The station was mostly empty, as everyone had apparently decided there was nothing there to hold their interest once it was realized their most wanted had been apprehended by a drunk. Carlton didn't mind too much; it gave him the opportunity to write out his report in blessed silence (and maybe mourn the loss of his beloved Crown Vic without an audience).

The Chief caught him, half-dozing at his desk, just before dawn. He nearly jumped in his seat when he realized she was scowling down at him.

"Detective, I always appreciate dedication, but may I ask why you're sleeping at your desk at five in the morning?" Her tone was mostly annoyed, but Carlton had known her long enough to hear some concern as well. "I thought I got a call at three a.m. from the desk sergeant informing me you and Mr. Spencer needed a ride in the middle of nowhere because your vehicle had been stolen, and consequently wrecked, by our prime suspect in the recent jewelry thefts." Obviously, she was expecting her Head Detective to offer an explanation. Carlton picked up the set of papers in front of him.

"I was just finishing up my report," he told her. Karen sighed unexpectedly.

"You're lucky I'm still early," she muttered as she pulled a set of keys from her bag. "Grab your jacket, Carlton. You're taking the day off."

* * *

It was a slightly dreary morning and Carlton had finally managed to take a long shower (during which he had most definitely _not_ taken part in certain activities while having impure thoughts of a certain 'psychic' consultant) after the chief had insisted on driving him home. Freshly bathed and clothed in clean (dry) sleepwear, Carlton was just looking forward to collapsing on his nice, big bed for the first-time in over twenty-four hours. Of course, that meant it was also the perfect time for his doorbell to ring. With a groan (_not_ a whine), Carlton trudged through his apartment.

"Spencer," he groaned out as he opened the door. He could feel his blood pressure rising just looking at the other man. Shawn stared at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed and head tilted slightly to one side, as if he was considering something important about the man in front of him.

Just before Carlton could slam the door in his face, Shawn finally spoke. "My thumb still hurts," he pouted, holding up his hand. Carlton glared.

"I thought it was your other hand," Carlton deadpanned. Shawn looked down at his hand and frowned.

"Sympathy pains," he explained with a shrug. Before Carlton could respond, Shawn was shoving his way into the apartment, hands (sore thumbs and all) fisting in the fabric of Carlton's t-shirt as he yanked the taller man in for a kiss. Carlton's arms flailed momentarily, wanting to launch a protest, until he felt Shawn's tongue tease his lips apart. With a moan, Carlton's arms dropped around Shawn's waist as he leaned into him, closing his eyes as he granted Shawn access.

A small part of Carlton had always wondered what Shawn's mouth would feel like moving so intimately against his own. The lips always seemed to be moving, even in those rare moments when Shawn _wasn't_ speaking. In the middle of Carlton's living room, those lips were anything but still. When Shawn did gain a moment for breath, he sought to break the silence with things like "Mmm" and "Lassie" and "More." Carlton suddenly wasn't tired anymore. He'd thought he'd taken care of things in the shower, but apparently his dick was quite ready for seconds.

Carlton felt hands tugging at his shirt. He pulled back, opening his eyes just as Shawn yanked the fabric over his head. With a greedy grin, Shawn was on him again. Carlton closed his eyes as he felt a hand slide up his sternum to rest over a pec. He gasped and pulled back again as a thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple.

The smile on Shawn's face was something entirely new to Carlton; something open and private and so damn _hot_. He swallowed heavily as he watched Shawn take a step back to kick off his shoes.

"I can't believe I missed out on the chance to get you out of those wet clothes earlier," Shawn was saying as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Carlton swallowed again and reached out, wanting to touch that smooth skin, only to have Shawn gently bat his hand away. Shawn smiled at the confused look Carlton knew he was wearing.

"You want this, Carlton?" Shawn asked as his hands moved to his belt. Carlton could barely manage a nod. God yes, he wanted it. He'd been fighting his want for it for _months_. The nod was enough to make Shawn grin.

"Awesome." Carlton would have been disappointed that Shawn's fingers had stopped unbuckling his belt if Shawn hadn't latched onto him again, his hands buried deep in Carlton's hair as Carlton moaned into his mouth.

Carlton wasn't entirely sure if he was leading backwards or if Shawn was pushing forwards, but he felt almost _relieved_ to realize they were very steadily making their way to the bedroom.

Carlton ended up backed against his dresser as Shawn slid a leg between his, Carlton's breath hitching as he felt the bulge against his thigh. A low whimper may have escaped Carlton as Shawn pulled his lips away. They stared at each other for a long moment, faces still close enough they shared each other's breath. Shawn's expression looked oddly serious as he brought a hand up to cup the side of Carlton's face.

"You're not going to be really pissed at me tomorrow, are you?" he whispered. Carlton caught himself staring at Shawn's lips and forced himself to meet his eyes again.

"Undoubtedly," he said, very honestly. He was surprised to see the worried look on Shawn's face. It amused him, on occasion, to see Shawn wear that look in the station, but it wasn't an expression Carlton wanted in his bedroom; he wanted that smile back.

When he turned his head slightly, Carlton took the opportunity to suck Shawn's thumb into his mouth. It tasted vaguely like Carlton's own shampoo as Carlton scraped his teeth lightly to the knuckle before he swallowed it whole again. Shawn shivered and ran his free hand down Carlton's stomach. Carlton let his tongue slide across the thumb in his mouth before he let Shawn pull it free with a pop. The younger man attacked Carlton's mouth with his own and Carlton found he was more than happy to let Shawn's tongue replace his thumb, especially as he felt Shawn's other hand creeping beneath the waistband of Carlton's sweatpants. He gasped as Shawn's fingers closed around his hardening erection, giving him a firm squeeze. Breaking his mouth away from Shawn's he looked down to watch as Shawn stroked him slowly beneath the fabric. If Shawn kept at it, Carlton wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bed. Now," Carlton demanded hoarsely. His lips were greedy against Shawn's as he fumbled with the button of his jeans. Shawn was forced backward toward the bed, falling back on the mattress with a grunt after a shove from Carlton. Carlton gave him a wicked grin as he finally managed to yank Shawn's zipper down.

"Damn, Lassie," Shawn gasped as his jeans were tugged away, ending up on the floor somewhere near the door. "Someone's an eager rooster." Carlton leaned over to kiss him.

"Don't you mean 'beaver'?" he asked distractedly as he took a moment to take in the sight of Shawn's naked skin against his pale sheets. Shawn grinned up at him and sat up slightly.

"Oh I definitely think _rooster_'s more appropriate," he murmured as he shoved Carlton's sweatpants down to his knees and gave the now free erection a meaningful look. If Carlton hadn't been hard as a rock right then, he would've rolled his eyes at that. Instead he growled and practically pounced on top of the man sprawled out on his bed, kicking his sweats away in the process.

"Shawn," Carlton panted into his mouth. "Stop talking." It'd been a long time since Carlton had been so close to naked flesh not his own and he had every intention of drinking in every inch of warmth pressed against him. One of his hands settled on Shawn's right hip as the other gripped a handful of Shawn's hair. At least all of Shawn's bragging hadn't been for nothing: his hair really did feel amazingly silky. Carlton used his grip to pull Shawn's head back, giving himself better access to suck on the pulse-point of Shawn's throat. Shawn moaned and arched up into him, his hands tightening on Carlton's elbow and at the back of his neck. As their hips shifted, both men gasped as their erections brushed together.

He noticed too late that Shawn had managed to hook a leg around him and suddenly he found himself on his back, blinking up at the other man. Shawn grinned and rolled his hips, making them both groan at the friction.

Shawn stretched out on top of him as he kissed along Carlton's jawline. "Mmm Lassie. Has anyone ever told you how awesome you taste?" Shawn said before he licked a strip from Carlton's chin to his ear. Carlton shivered and tried to thrust upward with his hips as Shawn nipped lightly at his earlobe. The move failed when a knee pressed into his thigh. "Not yet, Carly," Shawn whispered.

Shawn licked, sucked and bit his way down Carlton's torso. He spent a few extra moments on each of Carlton's nipples, making the older man gasp and try to lift his hips again. Carlton sucked in a breath of anticipation as Shawn's hand closed gently around his erection, lifting it away so he could scrape his teeth lightly down the trail of hair from his navel to his groin. Shawn looked up at him and smirked. Carlton was prepared for Shawn to tease, and therefore nearly lost it when Shawn wasted no time in sucking his cock into his mouth.

"Shawn!" he gasped as Shawn's hand circled around the base of Carlton's cock, his lips sliding up toward the tip. Carlton squeeze his eyes shut and let his head press deep into the mattress as Shawn's tongue explored the head. He bit his lip as Shawn's mouth slid down again. His hands fisted in the sheets to keep from grabbing onto Shawn, not wanting to disturb the rhythm the other man had settled into.

The mouth was gone suddenly and Carlton lifted his head in disappointment. Shawn smiled up at him before he spat on the head of Carlton's cock. Carlton moaned as Shawn used a firm grip to stroke the moisture down along his shaft.

Shawn slid back up Carlton's body, pausing a moment to nestle his face in Carlton's chest hair. Carlton willingly dropped his mouth open as Shawn's closed over it, wanting that tongue to slide over his own. He let go of the sheets to grab onto Shawn's hips and pulled him closer, making them both shiver at the contact.

"See, Lassie?" Shawn breathed against the corner of Carlton's mouth. "Doesn't that feel better?" Carlton had to grunt in agreement. His hands slid up Shawn's back as Shawn thrust against him.

With a growl, Carlton mimicked Shawn's earlier move and flipped them, biting at Shawn's collarbone before he could protest. Shawn moaned and lifted his hips as he spread his legs, letting Carlton fit more easily on top of him.

"Knew you'd be an animal in bed," Shawn whispered. Carlton grunted again as he rocked against Shawn. Carlton used his left hand for balance as he brought up his right, licking the palm. Shawn watched him wide-eyed as the hand disappeared between them. "Hell yeah!" he cried as Carlton took both of them in his hand. Jolts of pleasure shot up Carlton's spine as Shawn started to fuck his hand with a steady roll of his hips. Carlton held still for a moment, enjoying the hot slide of Shawn's cock along his own. Shawn moaned and Carlton couldn't resist bending down to kiss him deeply before he finally started moving his hand.

Jacking too dicks at once was something Carlton hadn't done since college, but he certainly wasn't out of practice in stroking his own. Shawn seemed to be enjoying the long, firm strokes at least, moaning and squirming and thrusting beneath him. He bit Shawn's lip when he felt one of Shawn's hands join his own, stroking down to meet Carlton's upstroke. Carlton groaned, tightening his grip and picking up the pace.

"Oh yeah, Carly," Shawn was gasping, his eyes only half open as he looked up at Carlton. "Right. Like. That." Shawn bit his own lip and Carlton understood why when Shawn's thumb stroked firmly over his glans.

"Fuck," Carlton gasped, dropping his forehead to Shawn's. Shawn simpered and kissed him with a lazy tongue.

"You're a man of many words...oh!" Carlton lifted his head as Shawn's whole body tensed. He watched Shawn's face closely as he felt the hot splash of come against his stomach, the man trembling faintly beneath him. Shawn's hand fell away as Carlton lowered his head again to kiss his sluggish lips. The slick heat between them made Carlton thrust faster, feeling the buildup of pressure in his groin. Shawn smacked a hand on his ass, pulling him even closer as he came, panting against Shawn's cheek. His left arm shook and Carlton let himself fall forward onto Shawn, all of his energy suddenly gone again as his relaxed body reminded him it'd been too long since he'd last slept.

They laid there, both gasping for breath, for a long moment. Carlton closed his heavy eyelids, the warmth of Shawn beneath him making him feel all the more droopy.

"Mmph. Carlton." Shawn's voice was muffled; an annoying intrusion on Carlton's blissed-out state. The body beneath him wiggled and Carlton moaned, half-asleep already. Pushing himself up on tired arms, he blinked down at Shawn as the younger man sighed.

"Much better, Lassie," he cooed with a sleepy smile. Carlton was pulled down again as Shawn wrapped both arms around him. "My arm was trying to fall asleep without me!" Carlton's eyes slipped shut again as he felt a kiss pressed against his forehead. "I take it this means you don't mind if I stay the day."

Carlton buried his face in the crook of Shawn's neck, absently licking at a line of sweat before he grumbled, "Shut up, Spencer."

/end


End file.
